


Fury of the Red Dragon

by haruka



Category: Sohryuden - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sohryuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuku thought he could choose the time of his destiny.  He was wrong.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury of the Red Dragon

Fury of the Red Dragon (Sohryuden)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Ryudo Tsuzuku had told his brother Hajime that if they were all destined to turn into dragons, he would choose the time to do it. He hadn't counted on being abducted onto a blimp by Lady L.

She wanted to take him to America, where the conglomerates that formed the Four Sisters could use his incredible powers to rule the world. She also wanted Tsuzuku for her own and was none too pleased when he not only refused, but insulted her appearance.

When persuasion hadn't worked, Lady L played dirty. She trapped him in a cylinder and filled it with nerve gas. It hadn't killed him – precious little could -- but eventually it caused him to pass out. Upon awakening, he'd found himself tied to a chair as she gave him another chance to take back his earlier words. He wouldn't, and insulted her once more. He was scathingly informed that they were almost at the airport and he would never see Japan again.

Tsuzuku couldn't care less about Japan – it had done he and his family no favours. But she was taking him away from his brothers. That was enough for him, and he chose his time. The power of the Red Dragon began to emerge.

Guns didn't work on him, and blasts of flame from his hands took care of the attackers. However, the fire spread out of control, and the blimp crashed. In that moment of human death, choice was no longer an issue and Tsuzuku assumed his true dragon form, rising into the night sky with a resonating roar.

The Red Dragon of the South wound his way around the government building, bellowing the anger, pain, and frustration that consumed him as surely as the fire had engulfed the airship. Why were he and his brothers persecuted? Why did people always want to use, torment, even torture them? Why did they have to endure so much?

The Red Dragon blew flames of wrath at his surroundings, destroying everything it touched, attacking and killing all those who dared oppose him. They wanted a dragon, he'd give them a dragon. He'd give them more dragon than they could handle! Another roar of agony cut through the night and a fresh blast of fire enveloped oncoming fighter planes.

Distantly, he heard his brother's voice, but the Red Dragon was too caught up in his anguish and fury to listen. He would burn everything and everyone if it would only make people leave his family alone.

Then he saw Hajime standing below, shouting his name, raising his hands over his head. A brilliant blue light shot from them and hit him squarely. It was a command from his leader, the Blue Dragon of the East, that he could not ignore.

The blast from his eldest brother reversed his transformation. Human once again, Tsuzuku stood naked and exhausted before Hajime, gratefully accepting the jacket he was offered. Their two younger brothers, Owaru and Amaru, arrived on the scene, and the four of them left before the building could collapse under them.

The Ryudo brothers had survived another assault on their freedom and another transformation. Most importantly, they were still together, and would continue to do whatever was necessary to ensure they stayed that way.

\--

(Word challenge - Consumed)

(2005)

Sohryuden belongs to Yoshiki Tanaka.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
